A singel roses magic
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: A very short pice of fluff I came up with. This is my thirtith fic Yay me! Any way Amy's heart broken and Tails gives her a rather special gift that changes quiet a lot. Another fic I might continue if it's liked.


My 30th fan fiction! Yay me! I do not own any of the characters here! It's very short and very fluffy, what better way to over a broken heart! Any way be nice about the spelling I hate my dyslexia!

A single roses magic.

A single red rose is what begins this story, a simple gift given to bring a smile, that instead brought out feelings that both of them had never known existed before.

Amy rose sunk down on a park bench, tired and out of breath from running. Tears were running down her cheeks, sobs accompanied them, the sounds of her crying echoed round the empty park. As she sat there feeling totally dejected, she was really sure that her heart had to now be broken into a thousand tiny pieces.

As for the reason she was so upset, well that was simply put because Sonic and Sally had just very publicly announced there engagement. Amy had held her smile long enough to congratulate the obviously happy couple, she had then excused herself and as soon as she was sure no one would see, she had run away crying.

Slowly some one sat down on the bench next to her, an arm came round her gently, it gave her a small friendly squeeze. With out stopping to think Amy turned, she wrapped both arms round this friendly presence, then berried her face in the warm chest fur and cried.

Slowly one of the hands lifted, Amy felt her quills being stroked in an affectionate and calming way. Amy cried until she had no more tears left, slowly she looked up at who had been holding her and was surprised to find Tails looking back at her.

With a gentle smile he wordlessly handed her a handkerchief, Amy took it gratefully, she wiped her eyes and then looked back at Tails. He was regarding her with a gentle but sad look on his face. Amy handed the handkerchief back to Tails, he took it from her and then he spoke. "I thought you seemed just a little too happy back there. I guessed you must have been hurting quiet badly inside, so I came after you."

Amy was glad that at least some one was worried about her. "Thank you Tails." She said to the fox very gratefully.

Tails smiled at her widely. "Hey, what else are friends for? You'd do the same for me."

Amy managed a weak smile for Tails, he had a sudden idea. "Come on!" He bounced off the bench and grabbed Amy's hand. "Come on!" He said as he pulled Amy up from the bench. "I have an idea how to cheer you up!" He said as he began to pull Amy along behind him.

Amy had no choice but to run along behind Tails, when they stopped running they were at a flower shop. Amy looked at Tails curiously and then asked. "Tails why are we here?"

"Ahh wait and see!" Tails said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he went into the store leavening Amy out side, once inside turned to the mouse shop assistant and whispered in her ear. She smiled at him widely, carefully so Amy couldn't see, the mouse handed Tails something, what ever it was Tails paid for it and he slowly turned to Amy, hiding what ever he had behind his back.

"What have you got there?" Amy asked him her curiosity was well and truly peeked.

Tails beamed at Amy, he held out a red rose to her. "Here, a beautiful rose for another even more beautiful rose." He said softly.

Amy took the rose from Tails, she sniffed the delicate scent and then smiled widely at Tails. "Oh Tails it's beautiful. It's the most thoughtful gift any one has ever given me." Amy leant in and kissed Tails on the cheek softly.

Tails blushed slightly as Amy kissed him on the cheek. "Well at least you are smiling now." Slowly they turned and walked away from the shop heading back to the park.

"Yes I am thanks to you and your gift."

They stopped in the park and sat down on a bench side by side, Tails looked at her out of the corer of his eyes. "You know Amy, you should really try to forget about Sonic now. Especially now he is off limits so to speak."

Amy sighed very deeply. "I know your right . . . and I know part of me deep down has been expecting them to get engaged . . . but still . . ." Amy's words trailed off into a sad silence.

"You just need to give yourself time Amy. You'll see, you'll meat the right hedgehog and bam! It will be just what you have always been waiting for." Slowly Tails took one of Amy's hands in his. "Lets go for a walk round the park."

Amy smiled at him. "Yes that would be nice." Amy got to her feet.

They took a very long walk round the park, just chatting and once they got back to the bench were they had started from, Amy was much happier. Tails smiled at her, he was glad that Amy was feeling better. "Ready to go back now?" He asked softly.

"Yes, but before we do go back . . ." Amy leant into Tails and kissed him softly on the mouth. Tail's blue eyes widened, then they closed, this kiss was amazing, he put an arm round Amy and pulled her to him.

Amy hadn't known what had possessed her to kiss Tails it had just felt right, as his arm came round her and he began to kiss her back Amy was relived and then flooded with more of the feeling that some how being with him like this was right. That she was were she was supposed to be and with who she was supposed to be with.

Slowly they drew apart, green eyes and blue eyes locked, they were both surprised the silence that had fallen over them was broken by Tails very simply saying. "Oh my . . ."

Amy smiled at him for a moment before saying. "Your not the only one thinking that believe me."

"To think a simple gift of a red rose could change so much, could show us something so wonderful and special."

Amy's smile grew. "I don't think it changed anything, I think that what happened made us both realise something that we hadn't even known had happened. That being the fact that we like each other."

Tails snorted slightly. "I don't think like comes into it Amy, more like love."

"Well may be." She said shyly.

"May be I'll just have to get you more roses to prove my point." Tails said teasingly.

Amy blushed but responded cheekily. "Your just doing that so that you can get another kiss."

Tails blushed a little as Amy suggested this but spoke any way. "You have to be kidding, your kiss was heavenly, if it means I'll get another one, I'll bye you every rose I can find."

Amy smiled at him, slowly they leant towards each other, their lips touched softly and they kissed again. After a few moments they parted again, both smiling at each other, Tails spoke first. "You know, I think I'm getting addicted to your kisses."

Amy grinned at him. "Oh dear, may be I'll have to give you some more of them later." She said softly, Tails grinned at her widely as he moved his arms from round her waist back to his sides.

Amy wandered away from Tails slightly. "A single rose can make magic." Tails said to himself, Amy turned to look back at him and smiled at him widely.

Tails watched as she held a hand out to him, Tails ran to her side, he took the offered hand in one of his own and then side by side they walked home.

A love brought to the surface by the magic of a single rose.

The end!


End file.
